


Drown Out the Noise

by snazzelle



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, D/s undertones, M/M, Mild Smut, On the beach, Semi-Public Sex, Sentimental, Shameless Smut, blame norman, bottom!daryl, surrender, top!rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzelle/pseuds/snazzelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you want me to take you here? Right in front of the whole world?” Rick asks him and he touches him now, pushing back hair against the wind so he could see Daryl’s face. Daryl drops his gaze shyly at that, making his sharp lashes fan over his high cheeks. His lips are dry and chapped but smooth and pink under Rick’s thumb, and he dares to nip, pinching flesh between his flat teeth. Wetness and warmth transfers making Rick bite his bottom lip eagerly. There was a ‘yes’ somewhere in there. </p><p>A short fic written as if the group finds themselves near the coast and Rick and Daryl finds some time alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drown Out the Noise

Rick doesn’t have to touch him for Daryl to look at him. Sea blue eyes stare at him from below, partially hidden behind long, dark bangs as the man kneels with his knees in the sand. His hands listlessly sway at his sides like he wants to grab him, hands clenching just to keep the want at bay. They’re doing absolutely nothing and yet the tension mounts, rising as the waves do on the shore.

 

This is a once in a lifetime moment. 

 

“Do you want me to take you here? Right in front of the whole world?” Rick asks him and he touches him now, pushing back hair against the wind so he could see Daryl’s face. Daryl drops his gaze shyly at that, making his sharp lashes fan over his high cheeks. His lips are dry and chapped but smooth and pink under Rick’s thumb, and he dares to nip, pinching flesh between his flat teeth. Wetness and warmth transfers making Rick bite his bottom lip eagerly. There was a ‘yes’ somewhere in there. 

 

Rick only has to nod before he was putting his hands on those shoulders. Daryl sits back, works himself out of his clothes, dropping each article one by one until he was naked in front of the sea. He’s beautiful, Rick wants to voice this, but he’s caught, voice stuck in his throat. The long planes of hard muscle and tanned skin is his. Daryl is _giving_ this to him. He wants to hold all of him in his hand to keep him safe, but Rick knows that’s going to be impossible. 

 

So he takes what he can get. Moments while they still have moments. Memorable ones like this. Daryl isn’t on his knees for long, only enough for these thoughts to flash across Rick’s mind before he’s laying down, shivering as all of his warmth seeps into the wet sand. Immediately he makes himself vulnerable, doing his best to keep his vision clear with his hands which brings out his long, broad chest, his open thighs coming together just a little as he is overwhelmed under Rick’s stare. “Beautiful,” Rick sighs as he gets down with him, feeling the water soaking into his jeans, hands worshipping over dips and sharp edges until he grabs hips that tilt away, pushing Daryl down until he is laid flat. He hears a high, short whine, could feel him trembling like a nervous colt. Rick smiles gently and leans down, groans quietly at the way Daryl’s hard nipples scratch his chest through his shirt. 

 

He strokes Daryl’s cock while it fills in his hand. It drips and the sticky liquid is pulled down his shaft, making the glide easier, making it so Daryl is panting and arching under his touch. The setting sun plays warm colors on Daryl’s body, dampened as the spring ocean spray clings to their skin. When Rick tastes the skin of Daryl’s stomach he can taste the salt, and he sighs as underneath Daryl is warm, is breathing. They fear for their lives so often that being _alive_ is such a thrill. He can’t get enough. 

 

“Please, Rick…” Daryl gasps raspily, urging Rick lower with the impatient swirl of his hips. So Rick takes him into his mouth, sucking slowly on the crown as he traces the cleft of his ass with his fingertips, seeking his little puckered hole to get things moving. Rick groans as his mouth is filled with Daryl’s hot cock, bobbing his head to the slow way the waves lap at the shore. “Christ, Rick. Fuck,” he curses choppily and there is something like a sob in his breath as he desperately tries to keep himself from falling over the edge, fists squeezing into the sand.

 

Rick lets his tongue do the work, thumbs pushing indents into skinny hips. He pulls back to reveal the shiny flesh of stiff meat, letting it fall with a heavy smack against a flat stomach. He licks at full balls until Daryl is shaking and his thighs are squeezing around his head. Daryl whimpers as Rick pulls away with a quiet pop, the younger gritting his teeth as a hot hand wraps around his throbbing erection and tightens around the base. Daryl hums at the slow stroke upwards, melts into the sand and surrenders himself completely. He jumps as Rick grabs his wrist and pulls it away from where it is grasping at his own hair as he pants for air, making an odd, breathless noise when Rick sucks on his fingers like he did his cock until they are dripping with saliva.

 

Daryl closes his eyes and lets his fingers drift down his own body, sliding one finger in at a time into himself. Rick watches the way his pucker stretches, ears open to the needy sounds coming from the archer as he pushes strong thighs apart and rubs circles into the taut muscles. He remembers to open his pants and drag himself out, stroking in time with every slide of Daryl’s thick fingers into his hungry hole, the deep seated ache in his balls ready for release. 

 

Daryl pauses with his fingers deep inside, a quiet “Nnn…”  heard over the roar of the sea, cock jerking, as he noticeably presses on his prostate. Rick has enough watching and he spits in his hand, gets himself as slippery with saliva and pre as he could while Daryl takes the few seconds to finger himself further before taking them out. His hand goes back over his head as Rick crawls into the space between his legs. 

 

“I’m sorry…” Rick mouths as he presses the thick head of his cock in, but Daryl wants this like he’s been waiting for it his entire life. Rick has to bite into his own lip hard, dropping his head so dark curls fall over his forehead, brushing against Daryl’s cheek. Daryl’s breath whistles with each intake, like he’s fighting for air as Rick pushes into the hastily prepared hole, his head thrown back as he clenches his eyes shut against the orange sun, and then the tight ring gives. 

 

Inch after inch, Rick’s muscles were straining as he kept himself above the other, gasping as Daryl reaches and holds on hard to the base of his head, fingers tangled in his hair as they finally reach the last few inches. “Shh.. shh…” Rick quiets, but it gets lost somewhere out there, huffing out a short, quiet laugh as his hips meet Daryl’s ass and the water tickles their feet. His warm breath puffs against Rick’s mouth and then he hears him mutter, “Move.”

 

It was like a dream, a sensual mating on the beach, like some sappy romance novel either of them would discard over their shoulder if it were handed to them back in the day. But _God,_ did Rick feel he’d be blessed if he is ever given the chance again. Daryl looks up at him adoringly, his small mouth parted, chest rising and falling to push out soft moans. Rick wants to smile like an idiot, and he does, can’t believe he’s laughing as he’s thrusting, plants his head on Daryl’s collarbone who snorts once and gasps the rest of the way.

 

“‘m close,” Daryl breathes and wraps a hand around himself, stroking himself in a fast grip as he seeks release. Rick nods against him and leans back, holds onto his knees as he picks up the pace. He isn’t going to cum first, no way, not after he sees Daryl throw himself over the edge. Daryl writhes, body splashing against the barely pushing waves that crawls up his body. He squeezes breathlessly around Rick as he strokes by every sensitive nerve. He finishes with a cry muffled behind the back of a hand, a strangled version of Rick’s name.

 

Rick slams forward while Daryl is pliant and still responsive underneath him. Daryl sweeps his dirty hand over Rick’s back, still struggling with each need for air. He finds his place tucked into Daryl’s shoulder, back arched as he pushes into him a final time. He spills into Daryl, marks him from the inside, groans as he relaxes into Daryl’s embrace and shudders against his support.

 

He breathes harshly through his nose, carefully pulling out even as he catches his breath. Daryl twitches and pulls himself further up the shore, stares at Rick who sits in the climbing waves in his heavy clothes. He doesn’t drop his gaze anymore like he’s ashamed. Its as close to an ‘I love you’ as Rick could get and he’ll take it. 

 

“We should head back…” Rick says after a beat. 

 

Daryl shifts his gaze for a second, “Or we could sit out here fer a bit…” 

 

Rick nearly didn’t believe his ears, but he is moving before he could even think. All he knows is that this is another moment that he could hold Daryl for a little bit longer. Its enough to forget about the other things and concentrate on the now. Sometimes that’s all they need to look forward to tomorrow.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> _I'm so uncomfortable_


End file.
